Messin' With Messer
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Nobody messes with a Messer, 'specially not little Messer. Lucy centric, with some Dantana cuteness


**Messin' With Messer**

**Summary: No one messes with a Messer, 'specially not Little Messer. **

**A/N: I have no idea where I got this idea from, it just evolved in my head. And if Danny doesn't like the Yankees, his loss, cause he likes 'em in this story (let's go Yanks)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. I know, sad, right?**

"Can we go to the park now?" Lucy Messer asked, placing her cereal bowl in the sink.

"Let Daddy get dressed and we'll go." Lindsay promised her, tweaking the nine year old's nose.

"Mom." Lucy rolled her eyes and rubbed her nose.

"You are your fathers' daughter." Lindsay chuckled.

"Thank-you." Lucy grinned, straightening her worn out Yankees cap and pulling up her jeans. She looked like a little Danny, from her golden brown hair and blue eyes to her jeans with holes in both knees and black Converse.

"You ready to go Baby Girl?" Danny asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yep." Lucy grinned, "Can I have a piggy back ride Daddy?"

"Sure thing Princess." Danny knelt on the ground and Lucy wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, Danny hooked his arms around her legs and stood up.

"Danny, your back." Lindsay warned.

"It's fine, Montana, don't worry about it." Danny winked at her and Lindsay rolled her eyes. If Lucy had asked him to buy out 7th Avenue for her, he would've.

"Fine, Cowboy." Lindsay chuckled, "Don't come cryin' to me when your back hurts in the morning."

"Daddy?" Lucy asked, ducking as they left the apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call Mom 'Montana'?" Lucy wondered.

"Cause I love her." Danny replied immediately.

"Oh." Lucy pondered that fact for a moment, "So if a boy calls me New York, does he love me?"

"Who called you New York?" Danny exclaimed and Lindsay bit her lip to keep her from laughing out loud.

"It was hippothetical Daddy." Lucy giggled.

"I think you mean 'hypothetical' baby." Lindsay grinned.

"Open with that next time." Danny said, taking a deep breath, "Daddy is too young for a heart attack."

Lucy giggled, "I'mma tell Uncle Flack! I got you!"

"You're gonna tell Uncle Flack?" Danny gasped, flipping her over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around her once she was on the ground. He tickled her sides and blew a rasberry on her cheek.

"Daddy!" Lucy squealed and giggled.

"Lucy." Danny laughed.

Lindsay laughed and took Lucy's hand, "Whatchya want to do at the park Lucy Girl?"

"Mmm." Lucy tapped her chin, "I wanna play baseball."

"But we didn't bring your gear." Lindsay told her.

Lucy shrugged, "Maybe there will be some kids playin' a pick up game."

"Maybe." Danny agreed, nodding his head, "But we will never find out if we don't actually cross the street and enter the park, girls."

"Daddy?" Lucy took his hand, walking between her parents.

"Yeah?" Danny glanced down at her.

"I'mma play for the Yankees when I grow up." Lucy decided.

"Oh?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"But girls play softball." Danny told her.

"Ugh." Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'mma play for the Yankees, I'm gonna blow them boys outta the water."

"Oh really?" Danny chuckled.

"Chyah." Lucy turned to Lindsay, "Don't he know the rule?"

"Maybe we should tell him?" Lindsay suggested.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed, "Mom and I decided this mornin' what the golden rule is?"

"Oh, enlighten me."

Lucy and Lindsay spoke at the same time, jutting out their hip and waving their hand, "Girls rule, boys drool."

"You turned Mommy on me?" Danny pouted.

"You're Daddy. You don't count." Lucy told him.

"I'm not sure, but I'm fairly certain that was mean Lucy Messer." Danny chuckled, pulling on her ponytail.

"Daddy!" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Look, Kid. There's your baseball game." Danny pointed to a bunch of fifth graders playing baseball.

Lucy took a deep breath as Danny and Lindsay sat on the park bench. Lindsay looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna play on the swings instead." Lucy said and began walking for the swings, but Danny pulled her back by her belt loop.

"Hey. I thought you wanted to play baseball?"

"I did, but now I don't. No biggie." Lucy shrugged and tried to walk off again.

"Are you afraid to play with the older kids?" Danny asked.

"No." Lucy swallowed hard, "I mean, they just don't usually let third graders play with them." Lucy shrugged, "No biggie."

"Hey." Danny tilted her chin up with his finger, "You wanna play for the Yankees? You gotta get out there and practice."

"What if they don't like me?" Lucy pouted.

"Lucy Messer, what ain't to like?" Danny asked, tapping the bill of her hat and Lucy straightened it.

"I'm little."

"No one." Danny looked her in the eye, "No one messes with a Messer."

"Okay." Lucy nodded. She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, "I'mma play baseball."

"That's my girl." Danny grinned and Lucy ran off to join the kids.

"You're such a good Daddy." Lindsay chuckled, leaning against him. Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Hey." Lucy walked over, "Can I play baseball with you guys?"

The biggest kid walked over to her and laughed, "What are you? Seven?"

"Nine and a half." Lucy stood a little taller.

"Bet you can't even hold a bat." The boy chuckled.

"Can too." Lucy put her hands on her hips, "Anything you can do, I can do better."

"Ooh. I'm terrified." The boy shot back.

"Let me play." Lucy crossed her arms, "You're not being nice."

"Oh. I'm not being nice." The boy shoved her down in the dirt, "Girls CAN'T play baseball."

Over at the bench Lindsay and Danny saw what happened and Danny was ready to storm over and give the boy a piece of his mind and drag him home by his ear. Lindsay kept her hand on his shoulder, "Wait. Give her a second. Let her handle this. If she needs us, she'll let us know."

Lucy bit her lip, glaring up at the boy.

"You gonna cry?" He asked.

Lucy silently stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans. She turned her baseball cap backwards, grabbed the bat from the boys hands and walked over to the plate, taking position.

The pitcher stood flabbergasted for a moment, before winding up and sending a pitch flying straight at home plate. Lucy kept her eye on the ball and her arms level. When the ball entered the strike zone, she swung as hard as she could. The metal bat hit the horsehide ball with a resounding 'Thwack'. It flew over the players in the field and landed behind some bushes.

Lucy didn't even realize, she took off sprinting around the bases, hitting each one hard. She grinned as she slid into first.

Danny and Lindsay were on their feet, cheering, "That's my girl!"

Lucy picked up the metal bat from it's position on the ground and handed it to the boy, "Nobody messes with a Messer."

**A/N: Alright, there you have it. A little snippet from the Messer life. :] hehe. **


End file.
